1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a slide hinge that is used in a portable electronic device and has an excellent positioning function.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and personal data assistant (PDA) are designed to be compact and light for handholding and carriage.
Conventional portable electronic devices have a base, a cover, an inputting interface and a liquid crystal display (LCD). The cover is connected movably to the base. The inputting interface may be a keyboard and is mounted on the base. The LCD is mounted on the cover and may be overlapped on the cover to change the portable electronic device into a compact configuration.
The portable electronic devices are classified into a sliding type and pivoting type depending on the way the cover mounted on the base.
A sliding type portable electronic device mounts the cover slidably on the base with springs selectively positioning the cover on opened or closed positions. However, the springs have insufficient forces to securely position the cover so that the cover easily slides inadvertently.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a slide hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.